


The Preposal

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael's POV, cuteness, preposal (not proposal), sleepy!Calum, sweater!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Michael proposes to Calum with the promise ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is kind of a drabble and basically this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down! JK it's Michael pre-proposing To Calum. *eek*

**~Michael~**

I unlocked the door as soon as I deleted the conversation between me, Ashton, and Luke. I pocketed my mobile and opened the door with a sigh. As soon as I entered, my attention was brought to a sleepy Calum with messy hair, tinted cheeks, and um- not to mention- my jumper on. He always looked damn sexy in my jumpers and this was going to be harder than I thought with the distractions that were Calum's legs.

"Hi, Mikey." He hummed thickly due to previous actions. He rubbed his tired eyes and smiled up at me.

"H-hi there, Calum."

"What? No nicknames?" He giggled as I sat down beside him.

"Um, not this time. I actually have something really important to tell you, and it's very serious. So I'm going to address you by your actual name." Calum nodded hesitantly before grabbing a pillow and lazily clutching it to his chest.

"Ok, then." He nodded again.

"Um, well. You remember the conversation we had earlier, yeah? The one group chat?" Calum nodded. "Well, what you said got me thinking. Y-you know. About marriage." Calum bit his lip and nodded again. "W-well, we're only eighteen, and too young for marriage. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna marry you someday because trust me; I do. Anyway, after our moment of intimacy, I took the liberty of stepping out to take a walk and I saw something and instantly thought of you- and basically- what I'm trying to say is- I got you a- like a," I fumbled through my pockets before gripping the velvet box. "Here." It was a lousy way of giving him the ring, but I was nervous and Calum's adorable nature and the sight of those gorgeous thigh hickeys were not helping.

"Oh." Was the only thing Calum said once he opened the box, and I could easily tell he was about to cry by the way he bit his lip and blushed.

"It's uh- it's a-"

"Promise ring," Calum finished for me. "It's stunning."

"I saw two that I really liked and had Ashton and Luke help me pick. They agreed on that one."

"So it's like I'm married to you, but I'm not married to you." Calum reevaluated more to himself than to me and more as an imperative than a question. I nodded. I've always known Calum wasn't big on commitment- which discouraged me- but it's Calum, and it's worth a try.

"Uh- um, so... will you wear it?" Calum looked at me, then at the ring.

"I can't," he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger. "Wait to show it off to the world." He threw his arms around my neck and passionately kissed me. I, of course, returned the favor.

"You have no idea how happy I am about this."

"Happier than Luke was the time he made toast correctly without burning it?" Calum asked into my neck.

"Happier than that." And it was true. Because I know that no matter what the creepy lady at the jewelry store said about our star signs not being compatible, she was dead wrong and Calum is the one for me. Notice how I said 'is'?

"Let's get your cute ass to back bed, Cal-abasas."

"He's back." Calum sing-sang to himself as he wrapped his legs around my waist and allowed me to carry him up.

"Oh, sweetheart. I never left." And even if I did physically leave, my heart was always with Calum.

And I really needed to stop hanging with Luke and his sappy boyfriend because I wad starting to sound like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 will be up on Tuesday!!!


End file.
